


Olivia's Call

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe
Genre: Begging, Episode: s04e16 Nothing As It Seems, F/M, In Public, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is forced to stay off the case and decides to make a fun call to Peter while he's out investigating with Lincoln...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Writter for the Fringe Kink-meme. Original Prompt:  
> "Peter/Olivia; phone sex, dirty talk. Takes place during 4x16. Olivia is at home while Peter is out with Lincoln on the case. Olivia misses Peter and calls him to see if he has a minute to talk. Phone sex ensues."

Peter grins at the vibrating phone in his hand, staring lovingly at the caller ID. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes... "It's Olivia." He laughs and in the driver's seat, Lincoln's mouth forms a hard line of disproval.  
Peter answers his phone, "Hey-" He stops himself from adding the 'sweetheart'. No point in making Lincoln any more uncomfortable.  
  
"Peter...." She whines into the phone. "This sucks."  
  
He laughs lightly, "You're not missing much. Don't worry."  
  
"I miss you and that's enough..." she grumbles.  
  
The words make him want to reach through the phone and kiss that pouty look he knows is plastered across her face. "Hang in there. Lincoln and I are on the way to investigate Hick's house. But I promise I'll back home before you know it."  
  
Olivia sighs. "I want you back now... With me..." Her whines are breaking his heart. "I miss you Peter..."  
  
"Olivia-"  
  
"Every second without you is torture. It hurts..." Her voice drops register suddenly, low and needy, "It burns Peter... I want you..."  
  
He grits his teeth and knows exactly what she is attempting to begin. "Don't" he growls into the phone.  
  
He hears the low buzzing of her vibrator on the other end and he inhales sharply. Lincoln's eyes dart to Peter's questioning before focusing back on the road. Peter turns to the side slightly and hisses into the phone for only her to hear. "Stop. Olivia I can't do this now.  
  
Her shrill giggle sounds excitedly in the phone. Her noises turn to teasing kitteny moans, "Oh Peter..."  
  
"'Livia..." he has to calm himself, but the image of what she's doing to herself is cemented at the front of his mind.  
  
"Mmmmm.... Peter..." she mews. "I want you. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want to fuck me."  
  
His mouth is dry. "I'll be back home soon."  
  
"Say it Peter, say you want to come home and fuck me."  
  
They had played this game before, countless times, but never with someone else in the room with either of them. It was torture not being able to shove his hand down his pants and growl back at her.  
  
Olivia had made him horny 24 hours a day. He could never get his fill of her. As a consequence, Peter had developed enough self-control to hide his arousal, but the idea of his girlfriend sprawled out on their bed plunging a vibrator in and out of her at the moment was almost too much...  
  
"Whisper it to me... I need to hear you say it. Please Peter. Say you want me..." she slurs. And then the low hum grows louder. He knows what she's doing before he hears the muffle on her end. Olivia howls his name as she slips the tiny cell phone between her legs and presses it against her entrance.  
  
"Peter please... Oh...."  
  
Her panting spurs him on and he clenches his fist, fighting ultimately with himself to not come in his pants.  
  
As his girlfriend reaches her peak, whimpering for him desperately, the phone falls out of his trembling hand, startling him. His resolve shatters and he releases with a slight "Unf..." Lincoln's eyes narrow on the road and he tries to ignore Peter scrambling to retrieve his phone.  
  
"You are in so much trouble when I get home!" He snaps into the phone after finding it, not really giving the slightest fuck whether Lincoln is less than a foot away.  
  
"Good." Olivia laughs. "Oh and Peter?"  
  
His voice is hoarse, realizing this was exactly what she planned on, he replies, "Yes?"  
  
"Stay safe honey."  
  
God damn that woman.  
  
***  
  
As they pull up to Hick's house, Peter sees Olivia getting out of her SUV, her hands flattening down her coat that had ridden up.  
  
It was all a game to her, he should've known she'd never just stay home like a good girl. The fact that she had sat in her car and called him for a quick phone fuck drove his mind wild. He should be angry but he's not, he's impressed. And even more turned on. She would be punished later that evening.  
  
"Bitch." he hisses playfully in her ear after kissing her cheek.  
  
With a laugh, her finger moves aside his peacoat and flicks across his damp jeans. "There's a change of pants for you in my car, love."

  



End file.
